XMen: The Next Evolution
by Nettlez
Summary: Season Five. Apocalypse has been defeated, the Xmen, Acolytes and Brotherhood have become allies and are finally at a place of agreement. However, with the building tension between mutant and human relations growing, how long will that peace last? ROMY
1. Welcome home

Disclaimer: I own X-men…whoops, did I say own? Silly me, I mean I don't own. Everything is property of Marvel.

Warning: Reference to self-mutilation and mild Language.

A/N: Well now, hello everyone, Well it has indeed been a while since I have written a story, so I decided to write another for you all, and this time I actually have a plot! The first chapter is kinda crap, but it'll get better as it goes along, I just need to get back into writing.

To those of you who read X-mas and were expecting a sequel, I'm real sorry but I decided against it in the end. I think I left the story on a high note, so I didn't want to ruin it. But I may still yet do a one-shot for it, later on.  
  
Summery: This story takes place where season four left off. Apocalypse has just been defeated, the X-men, Acolytes and Brotherhood have become allies and are finally at a place of agreement. However, with the building tension between mutant and human relations growing, how long will that peace last?

**X-Men : The Next Evolution**  
**Chapter 1:  
Welcome home. **

At the X-Mansion, Xavier is sitting in front of Wolverine, Spyke, Storm, Sunspot, Berserker, Iceman, Cannonball, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Shadowcat, Beast, Jean, Magma, Cyclops, Angel, Boom-Boom, and Nick Fury.

Xavier rests his chin in his hands in deep thought as he looks over his aligned X-Men. "Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse." Inside the Professors mind there is a vision of Anti-mutant protestors bombarding the white house with signs saying 'mutants go home'.

"Many challenges still await us."

"But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends." Xavier's voice lightens as another vision runs through his mind, this time with Magneto training the new recruits.

"And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends; become the most terrible of enemies." His voice saddens as an image of Jean screaming whilst erupting into a ball of fire shaped like a phoenix.

"I saw my X-Men grow and change." A clip of a much older Beast, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, X23, Shadowcat, Rogue and Storm.

"And of course, I saw that some people never change." In a more humorous tone, Charles sees the brotherhood standing in front of a SHIELD sign.

"But one thing was clear..." hundreds of sentinels fill Xavier's mind.

"...that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous... my X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud." Charles finishes his speech in an uplifting tone, filled with pride he looks over his x-men, who each in turn smile back.

"Well I think this serves as a perfect photo opportune." Hank grins as he fiddles with his camera.

"Indeed Hank, I think this does." Charles smiled as he started to wheel himself over to where hank was setting up the camera.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Far in the corner the Acolytes stood conversing.

"Professor Xavier has kindly offered me a position in his X-men, of which I haff agreed." Poitr announced.

"Your leaving me mate?" John asked as he flipped his lighter open and closed.

"I can no longer vork vor zis cause." Poitr stated.

"Fair 'nough. Remy be t'inkin' de same 'ting, he might go stay wit' d' X-men. De prof man offer Remy a position also." Remy shrugged.

"Oi dunno what Oi'm gunna do, be thinking bout joining that there brotherhood. I hear they just installed cable." Pyro admitted grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I tink dis be de end o' de acolytes mon ami's. Been nice knowing ya."

"Da, Ve haff had good times…" Poitr smiled in remembrance.

"Pyro! If your gunna stay with us then hurry up, we're leaving." Lance shouted as he, Fred, Todd, Pietro and Wanda began to walk back to the brotherhood boarding house.

"Well mates, I'll be seeing ya." Pyro gave Remy and Poitr a salute before running off to catch up with the brotherhood.

"Mon ami…" Remy started, but several voices cut through his words.

"Everyone, please assemble nicely on the stairs…Bobby don't ice the floor…Jamie watch out!" Hank yelled as Jamie slipped and duplicated into three.

"Aaaah Rahne.Zats mein tail." Kurt screamed as Rahne bit his tail in Wolf form.

"Opps Sorry Kurt." Rahne blushed as she transformed back.  
"Everyone git your scrawny butts in place NOW!" Wolverine bellowed.

"Sheesh Badger, no need to get antsy." Tabitha teased, but quickly sat down as a familiar SNIKT sound could be heard. All the X-Men immediately organised themselves into place for the photo.

"Dis certainly will be different, non?" Remy grinned as he looked at his new team.

"Da, I think so." Poitr smiled back as they went to find a place to stand for the photo.

"Ok everyone ready?...Right now to set the timer…Ok everyone after the count of three." Hank said as he ran to his spot after he set the camera. "One…"

"Like, oh my gosh, I haven't brushed my hair!" Kitty screeched as she fiddled with her ponytail.

"Two…"

"Kitty stop fussin'. Yoah hair's fahne…Gambit git yoah paws offa meh!" Rogue moaned as Gambit put his arm around her shoulders.

"Three…CHEESE!" They all said in unison as a bright flash erupted from the camera. Seconds later chaos returned to the mansion as all the younger X-Men returned to their daily lives.

"Well at least the photo went well." Charles chuckled.

"Yes, if only they were that organised the rest of the time." Hank mused as he watched Roberto flame up a ball and throw it at Ray, who in turn shot an electric current at it, which caused it to explode.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the photo, Rogue wondered over to a shaded tree and sat beneath it. She watched the younger mutant's antics for a few moments before sighing and resting back against the tree. She closed her eyes for a mini second before the familiar smell of brimstone chocked her senses.

"Can ah help ya?" Rogue sounded annoyed as she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of her brother.

"Just vanted to talk."

"Bout what?"

"Apocalypse…"

"Listen…Kurt…Ah know ya'll think that ah need to talk bout it, get it outta mah system… But at tha moment all ah really wanna do is relax, forget bout it. Ya know?" Rogue replied as she rubbed her temples.

"I understand…But if you need to talk, ve are here for you."

"Who's like here for who?" Kitty asked as she walked over to the siblings.

"Nothing Katzen".

"Like ok, so like what's going on? Can you like believe that I'm like back with Lance? At first I was like 'eww no way' but then he totally like tried to save me... So Rogue, like what's going on with you and that totally boiling HOT, gorgeous Cajun?" Kitty giggled, not once stopping for breath.

"What? You mean Gambit? Nothings goin on. " Rogue blushed, fortunately for her, her makeup covered it up.

"Oh like come on, its so obvious, you two were like so flirting back there. And Hey didn't he like totally take you on a romantic gettaway to New Oleans?" Kittys eyes glistened with cheer.

"Katzen, are you out of your mind? He is ze enemy, mein schwester hates him." Kurt said acting highly protective of his sister.

"Romantic getaway? Kitty ya really need ta get yoah head outta yoah romance novels. He kidnapped meh and used meh." Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah to like save his father. Remember like when Mesmero had control of your mind, he like helped Mr.Logan look for you."

"Cause Magneto told him so." Rogue replied slightly angered..

"Hes like totally crushing on you." Kitty grinned.

"Whatevah kit. Well ahm tired, ahm gunna go sleep, see ya'll round." Rogue sighed as she rubbed her head. Kurt looked at her worriedly as she walked away.

"Ooo she so likes him." Kitty beamed.

"Just give it a rest Kitty." Kurt replied in an exhausted tone. Kitty's smile dropped as she noticed Kurt's lack of enthusiasm.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Rogue just defeated the most powerful mutant to ever valk zis earth."

"Like opps, i guess i sometimes forget that i'm like talking." Kitty shrugged smiling innocently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue climbed the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories and trudged to her room. After her power serge the professor had advised her to have her own room. Rogue had not immediately moved into her own room, it wasn't until the nightmares started appearing in her sleep, did she decide to relocate. She felt it best for both her and her valley-girl room mate, who on several occasions was awoke by Rogues screams of terror and manic trembling. Ever since her power serge, Rogue had not felt quite right in the head. The psyches although quieter in the day, would torture Rogue with haunted and terrifying memories at night. Occasionally Rogue would awake and accidentally blow up her alarm clock or phase out of her covers. She would literally have to remind herself who she was to gain control of her body.

As soon as Rogue was in the confines of her room, she broke down into tears on her bed. '_Why was she crying'_ Rogue thought, '_what is there to cry about?_' She had just defeated apocalypse, the self- proclaimed most powerful mutant ever to have graced this planet.

Rogue viciously wiped the tears from her face as she walked into her private bathroom. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and gazed at herself in the mirror in front of her.

"_Look at yourself."  
"You're a mess"  
"Like Remy would ever like a thing like you."  
"Even I can't bear to look at you."  
"You're disgusting."  
"Have you gained weight?_"

Rogue shook her head to try and rid herself of the voices. She looked back up at the mirror, and grimaced at what she saw. Her make up was smudged and her mascara had run down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a tangled mess. In a rage Rogue slammed her fist into the mirror, sending splinters of glass onto the floor.

She replaced her hands on the sinks edge to steady herself as more tears ran down her face. She tried to wipe them away with her hand, but noticed it felt sticky. She glanced down at it and saw her glove was wet. She pulled her glove off of her hand and saw her knuckles were seeping with blood. She glanced over to the toilet to find some toilet paper, but none was there.

"Dang it." Rogue then proceeded to rummage around her bathroom cupboard for some tissues, bandages, anything that would stop the bleeding. Nursing her sore hand, she reached into her broken mirror cabinet. All she could find were pill bottles and body lotion. Rogue turned around to further search her bathroom, when she accidentally trod on some broken glass.

"Ouch mah foot." Rogue tripped, consequently knocking several of her bathroom items flying. She pulled the lid on the toilet down and sat on top of it. She picked up the large piece of glass in which she cut her foot on and examined it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Downstairs Logan picked up the scent of distress coming from Rogue's room. He excused himself from the conversation he was having with Ororo to investigate what was causing Rogue's upset.

As he walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories, the smell got stronger, something was happening to Rogue, his walk turning into a run. He continued running down the hallway, until he very nearly bashed into someone.

"Like Mr. Logan be careful." Kitty moaned as she had very nearly been run over by the large feral man.

"Half-Pint… You seen stripes?" Logan asked hurriedly.

" Like a little while ago outside, she said something about being tired. That girl seriously needs to like stop being so anti-social…ya know?"

"Thanks."

"Is like something wrong?" Kitty enquired.

"Nothing now git."

"Like why is everyone being so secretive today, we are supposed to be like celebrating." Logan ignored Kitty's ramblings and ran to Rogues room. Kitty having the inquisitive nature she had, followed suit.

Logan opened Rogues door and was overpowered by the scent of pain.

"Like where is she?" Kitty asked from behind Logan as she peeked around the gothic girls room. A second later a loud crash was heard coming from the bathroom.

Logan walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Stripes…you ok?"

"Erm…Yeah…yeah ah'm fahne." Came the muffled reply from Rogue.

"I'm coming in." Logan said as he pushed the door open.

"No Logan don…" Rogue shouted as she was holding the piece of glass in her hand.

"My god kid…what are you doing?" The scene in the bathroom didn't look too good from Logan and Kitty's perspectives.

"Listen ah can explain." Rogue replied throwing the piece of glass of the floor. Her hand and foot were still pouring with blood. The sink, mirror and floor were covered with splatters of it.

"You bet your ass you can…why stripes?"

"Its not what it looks lahke."

"It looks pretty self-explanatory to me. Like I knew you were depressed but…" Kitty started horrified by the sight in front of her.

"Ah ain't depressed." Kitty gave Rogue a look of disbelief, this enraged Rogue. '_They think ah'm self-harmin'_.' " Ah ain't friggin' cutting mahself."

Logan looked at Rogue sadly, "Come on lets take ya ta Hank."

"Ya don't believe meh." Rogue looked at Kitty and Logan's expressions disappointed.

"Kid, I dunno what ta believe.We'll get Chuck ta come talk ta you." Logan said as he picked Rogue up in his arms, she didn't struggle as she was too shaken to do anything.

"Ya don't believe meh, ya don't trust meh." Rogue said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Logan carried Rogue downstairs to the infirmary as Kitty ran off to find whoever she could.

"Half-pint, don't tell ANYONE!" Logan yelled, knowing full well about Kitty's gossip queen reputation.


	2. Truth Hurts

Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys. This chapter has been lying around on my computer for like a month, half finished. So today I figured I would finish it and get it out. Sorry it has been sooo long. Thanks you to all the reviewers!

**X-men: The Next Evolution  
****Chapter 2:  
Truth Hurts  
**

Kitty ran into the Rec room, which was currently occupied by Jean, Scott, and an arguing Kurt and Remy.

"Nein I von't play poker vis you." Kurt groaned, Jean and Scott watched on in amusement.

"Just one lil game." Remy pleaded

"Nein I von't play vis someone who prides himself on being called Gambit." Kurt then plopped himself down on the sofa and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Kurt, Kurt! Oh thank god I found you." Kitty ran over to Kurt and threw her arms around him, crying her heart out. Kurt looked slightly taken aback. He awkwardly patted Kitty on the back as she hugged him for dear life.

"Kitty…erm…Kitty…Can you please let go…I can't breath." Came Kurt's muffled cry, immediately Kitty let go and stepped back with big, red, puffy eyes. "Vats wrong? Your so pale?"

"I thought Kitty was back with Lance." Scott whispered to Jean as they watched Kitty embrace Kurt.

"Yeah…hmm I sense something is up Scott." Jean replied as she saw Kitty's pale face.

"Like I'm not supposed to like tell anyone." Kitty sniffled.

"But if something has happened to you, we have to know." Scott replied caringly.

"Not me, Rogue." The moment Kitty said this Remy and Kurt straightened up and listened intently.

"Vat? Vats wrong vis mein schwester." Kurt immediately burst out with worry.

"Oh Kurt! It was so horrible…I liked walked in and like she was there…and I was like oh my god, and she was like I didn't, but I swear she did!" Kitty cried out.

"Kitty, Kitty calm down. What did she do?" Jean asked as she wrapped a comforting arm around her."

"Mr.Logan like told me not to say anything."

"Yes but if Rogue's in trouble then we have to know." Scott reasoned.

"Just tell us petit'." Remy pleaded.

"Ok like I was walking down the hall when Mr Logan almost ran into me at full force. I was like 'hey watch out'."

"Come on Kitty get to ze point." Kurt yelled.

"Like we walked in on Rogue cutting herself… Oh Kurt it was horrible, there was like glass and blood everywhere and Rogue was like holding a piece and she was like..." Kurt had to embrace Kitty tightly as she broke down into tears. Jean gasped and covered her mouth, Scott's expression could not be determined due to his glasses, but his mouth was set in a firm line. Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the quivering Kitty. Remy however had disappeared from the scene.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hank had just finished analyzing a blood sample when Logan came bursting into the Infirmary carrying a veryupset looking Rogue.

"Logan what is wrong?" Hank asked alarmed.

" I just found stripes here hurtin' 'erself." Hank then noticed the blood that was visable on rogue's hands.

"Put her on the bed over there." Hank said pointing to the nearest hospital cot. All the while Rogue just lay limply in Logan's arms as the interaction was going on. She didn't have it in her to fight them, she just whispered over and over to herself, '_They don't trust meh'_ .

Hank pulled on some latex medical gloves and proceeded to check her injuries.

"Logan could you please roll her sleeves up?" Hank asked. Rogue was still in her catatonic state, but when she realised her sleeves were being lifted, she immediately fell out of her trance.

"NO!" She protested, but it was too late, the sight that followed shocked both Logan and Hank.

"Oh my dear." Hank looked away and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Stripes? Why?" Logan whispered, his voice filled with emotion. Rogue pulled her arm away sharply in embarrassment. She felt ashamed, as she looked down at her marked arm.Lines of scars were visible from what appeared to have been years of torture. "Ya'll don't understand."

"How long have you been self harming?" Logan cut right to the chase.

"Ah haven't…Ah" Logan glared at her with a 'don't lie' look. "Well ah haven't, not since apocalypse."

"Don't lie kid."

"Ah'm not."

"Kid me and half-pint caught you red-handed."

"AH WASN'T CUTTIN'! Why don't ya'll believe meh?"

"You were sittin' there with a piece of glass in ya hand."

"Ok Logan calm down, Rogue needs her rest; we don't need to be putting any added stress on her. Now my dear, if you would just tell us exactly what happened?" Hank pulled Logan away and stood in between him and Rogue.

"Ok…Ah accidentlah broke mah mirror, ah trah'd to pick up tha pieces, cut mah hand, went ta find some bandages and trod on some glass. Ah sat down and picked tha piece of glass outta ma foot, and that's when Logan and Kitty bashed down mah bathroom door." Rogue stated as she glared at Logan.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Rogue alone?" Xavier asked as he wheeled through the infirmary doors. Logan gave a menacing growl before storming out, Hankgave a smileas he quickly finished cleaning Rogues wounds and walked out following Logan hoping to calm him down.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked kindly as he looked over Rogue's fragile form.

"Fahne."

"You don't seem it, please tell me rogue, what's bothering you?"

"Nothang" Rogue answered, not willing to disperse any information.

"What made you break your mirror?" Xavier continued, Rogue looked up to him with a teary eyed expression.

"Ya wouldn't understand."

"Please Rogue, Let me understand." Xavier pushed, before him sat one of his most vivacious students, always so full of life, always so witty. Although she hid behind a tough girl façade, she was always willing to help out, work hard; she was a loyal member of the X-men and one hell of a fighter. Clearly time had taken its toll on her.

Eyes are said to be the windows to your soul. Rogue eyes normally were so alive, showing every emotion she felt. Right now, they were dull and lifeless, deep, dark pools of emptiness, showing a century of pain. A pain that nobody should go through in their lifetime. Rogue, in her meagre 18 years of life had been through it all, she had, had to grow up far too fast, her innocence being stripped away from her in the process. For the first time, Xavier truly felt he had failed, failing in both his cause and her.

"Ah can't." Rogue sighed.

" Why?" Xavier enquired.

" Ah just, ah can't…ah can't take it. The voices, constantly talking, so many opinions, ah don't know whats meh anymoah." A sob raked through Rogues body.

"I'm Sorry, I don't quite understand."

" When ah say ah don't cut mahself, ah mean it… They do." Rogue whispered as though telling the most darkest of secrets.

"The psyches?" He received a nod in answer. "Tell me rogue, what are they saying now?"

"Telling meh to pick up that scalpel ovah there, make one little incision, won't even hurt, nobody would notice." Rogue pointed to a table filled with medical instruments.

"They force you to do these things." Xavier had a worried expression on his face.

"It lahke they take control ovah meh, tha…tha reason ah broke tha mirror was cause they were saying things… Telling meh ah'm ugly and discustin', ah got angry an punched tha mirror, that's why mah hands are bleeding." Rogue hugged herself as she shivered.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Xavier asked indicating her mind. Rogue shook her head and he entered her thoughts.

From the corner of the room, hidden in the darkness, Remy looked truly concerned about Rogue, what was perceived to be a strong, tough, intimidating woman was actually a fragile and vulnerable young girl, needing love. And god be damned if Remy wasn't the man to give a girl what she needs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well I think I shall leave it there, what ya think? Did ya like? So as it turns out, rogue used to Cut herself, So everyone does have the right to be worried.

Anyways thanks for reading Toodles.


	3. Mindscape

Oh my gosh, how long has it been? I'm so sorry everyone! I kind of lost my like for this story, was real close to deleting it, but thanks to my boyfriend, he inspired me to continue it, and here I am.lol

Now I'm thinking this story is gunna take on a mix of the movies, comics and Cartoons, at the moment, its strictly Evo stuff, but as my plot goes along, ya may see something that looks familiar, lol.

thanks to everyone reading this, and to those of you that did when I started this story, I hope you continue to:D sorry its been so long. Well anyway enough of my yammering, let's get on to some story.

* * *

**  
X-Men: The Next Evolution  
Chapter 3:**  
**Mindscape.**

"Rogue? Rogue? Where are you?" Charles shouted into the black recess that was Rogue's mind. It slightly unnerved him at how dark it was, almost like an infinite region of nothingness. There was little sound except for a hush of whispering surrounding him, like the sound of wind as it whirs past you. Too quiet to make out what it was saying, yet loud enough to know it was there. He shouted out to her again and yet again no reply.

"Rogue, where are you?" He sighed as he continued searching. A small flickering light caught his attention in the distance; it was barely visible in the darkness and seemed to be fading away, almost being swallowed into the abyss of shadows.

"Rogue?" He asked once again, as he did the light completely blacked out. A deadly silence filled the atmosphere, the hush of whisperings disappearing completely. Charles felt a chill run down his spine and a deep sense of foreboding washed over him. "Rogue is that you? Can you hear me?"

In that moment the light relit, only this time brighter, too bright, the light shone intensely, illuminating the surroundings. Everything turned from black to a brilliant white. Charles had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light; it was like looking straight into the sun.

But that was not all, along with the brightness came the hush of whisperings. This time however they sounded closer, louder. He could hear the tone of malice and aggression in the voices, they certainly were not happy. Like before the words were incoherent, all he could make out was a mixture of angry verbal abuse.

The voices seemed to get louder and angrier as Charles ventured onwards, their word becoming less of a jumbled mass and more understandable. He could make out some words, 'vampire' and 'leech' stuck out prominently, a perpetual stream of  
high pitched screams could also be heard. He tried to shield his ears of their cries and shouts, but it was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly he felt a strain on his back; it was as though someone was pushing him, forcing him forwards. He tried to fight back, but he was tugged and pushed rather violently. Next thing he felt was being thrown unceremoniously away, then he was falling, falling fast.

* * *

Charles opened his eyes with a start. 

"My goodness." He moved his hands from his head to his rapid beating heart.

"Charles are you okay?" After hearing a disturbance from Rogue's room, Hank came rushing in.

"Yes, thank you Hank." He gave him a small smile, however Hank noticed the slight look of fear and worry cross the elder mans face as he glanced at Rogue.

"What happened?" Hank looked down at Rogue's unconscious form. A heavy layer of sweat covered her brown, her body was twitching and she mumbled incoherent phrases, as though suffering a bad dream.

"I ventured into Rogue's mind." His brow creased as he said this, Hank looked at him, curious.

"What happened?"

"I do not know, it appears I was forced out, rather violently I may say. However before so I managed to telepathically make her fall asleep.

"I see."

"Indeed I suggest we leave her to rest for now, hopefully she will have some explanations when she awakes." Xavier and Hank bid farewell to each other, leaving a restless Rogue alone.

Remy snuck out from the shadows where he was hiding. He looked over the sickly looking pale girl in front of him, a sense of worry flooded over him; he crept up to her side, and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Chere." The word flowed from his mouth in a husky whisper; he leaned over and traced his glove glad hand down her arm, stopping to examine each and every small scar. "Oh Chere m' s' sorry I wasn't dere f'y'." He lifted his other hand and gently caressed her face, his thumb moving in small circles on her cheek. His eyes raked in every line and contour of her face. They stopped at her quivering lips, where random jumbled words were murmured. He noticed she had a small chapped area in the middle of her bottom lip. He smiled remembering how whenever she was nervous or worried, she'd bit down on that area of her lip. It was those small quirks that Remy loved about her. Although an expect on hiding her emotions, to Remy, her emotions were as readable as a book.

"Shh." He rested two of his fingers to her lips in a bid to calm her down. It appeared to work, the softness of his voice soothing her soul, comforting her, the quivering stopped soon to be replaced by serenity. Her chest rose and fell gently, letting him know she was now getting a restful sleep, nightmares vanished. Her knight in shining armour had come to her rescue once again.

Remy grinned to himself, content that he had successfully calmed her down, it was so easy. '_Shame she no' like dat de res' o' de time_.'

He removed his hands from caressing her face and sat back in the chair, his eyes never wavering from her form. He simply sat and watched her as she slept. 'mon ange.'

* * *

Remy woke up to the sound of a door opening. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched his arms above his head trying to get the kinks out of his shoulders. He glanced sleepily at the clock behind him, thinking nothing of it, then did a double take. 

"Merde I been sleepin' f' five hours." Remy hurriedly sat up from his lounged position; He must have fallen asleep whilst watching over Rogue. He heard voices coming closer to the room he was in, most likely the Professor or Hank coming to check on Rogue. Realising he didn't have much time he quickly glanced at his sleeping angel for the last time, and then snuck back into the shadows.

Rogue's door opened and a man in a wheelchair came in. As he moved toward her, she fidgeted slightly, showing signs she was waking up.

"Rogue?" Charles asked as she opened her eyes halfway, and then blinked before fully opening them. "Rogue, how are you feeling?" She didn't answer him, or even look at him, just stared blankly at the ceiling; Charles felt a weird tingling of nostalgia, from when he was in her mind.

"Rogue are you alright?" He wheeled up closer to the side of the bed. This time Rogue turned at looked straight at him. Charles gasped; the gaze was not her own, her eyes had gone from their normal green, to a deep dark black.

"Foolish mortal, you shall regret the day you crossed paths with me. I will not be stopped; I will wreak havoc on this earth once again." A frenzied laugh escaped Rogues lips, her voice sounded mutated, a twinge of her own, mixed with that of another, someone seemingly familiar.

"Rogue?" He enquired worriedly, he knew that laugh, the voice, it sounded like apoca… but how, Rogue had never absorbed him.

"She is no moah." She let out another sinister laugh, one which chilled Charles right to the bone.

"Rogue, I know your in there, control it."

"Such a foolish pathetic mortal."

"You are stronger that him, this is your body, take control."

"Haha, Rogue is gon…pro…professah, please help…please" the voice of Rogue fought for dominance against that of the evil, sinister being that was trying to control her.

"Please help, please, it hurts…it hurts." Rogue lashed out her body thrashing around, the voices growing loud and angry. She squinted her eyes shut, her face screwed up in a mixture of concentration and agony.

"Rogue calm down, concentrate, focus on locking them away, like I taught you. Put up your walls, block them out."

"I…I can't…I can't."

"Focus, you can do this, you are the one in control." Rogue let out one final gut retching scream, before collapsing in exhaustion.

SNICKT, Logan came running in, claws at the ready, followed closely by Kurt and Kitty

"Whats goin' on chuck?" Logan's eyes surveyed the room for any trace of danger..

"Everything is fine Logan; Rogue is just having some problems with her powers." Charles answered, Logan lowered his claws and pulled them back in.

"Is mein schwester okay?" Kurt walked up to Rogue bed and glanced at his sister's body.

"She'll be fine, just needs some more rest."

"Vats all those scars?" Kurt gulped as he pointed to the lines of cut marks that ran down her arms. Their fears were true, Rogue really was harming herself.

"Rogue is, going through some hard times at the moment."

"But like why does she like have to resort to this, she could have like totally confided in us." Kitty cried as fresh tears made there was down her cheeks.

"You must understand, Rogue is not doing this to harm herself. In fact it's attributed to her powers."

"Huh? What you sayin' chuck?" Logan looked suspiciously at Charles.

"A few hours ago, Rogue confided in me. It appears the psyches in her head have been toying with her emotions. It's like internal psychological abuse."

"Vat do you mean." Kurt looked confusedly at the Professor.

"Well for example…Kitty if someone repeatedly told you your shirt was ugly, what would you do?"

"Like change it, duh." Kitty immediately replied, Xavier smiled and nodded.

"Exactly."

"Chuck I fail to see the point." Logan growled.

"Well imagine having a head full of the people, not only that you hate, but that you love and respect, constantly 24/7 telling you, you were worthless. It would only be a matter of time before you eventually begin believing it."

"Are you saying zese psycho things are making mein schwester cut herself?" Kurt enquired.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well what are we gunna do bout it bub?"

"I don't know Logan, that is for Rogue to decide, and her alone." Everyone stared at the unconscious form before them, worry evident in each of their faces.

* * *

_Yay! I have updated, go me. Lol hope you enjoyed that chapter; it was really a bit of a filler. _

So please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.  
Toodles Nettlez.


	4. Confusing States

**A/N** : Sorry its been so long, but finally; a year later, a chapter. My style may have changed a bit, hopefully in a more advanced way. Hope you enjoy. Also just so you know, this is based a few hours after the previous chapter.

* * *

**X-Men: The Next Evolution  
Chapter 4:  
Confusing states.**

* * *

_  
'Where am I?'_ A rushing feeling swept over Rogue as she sat up, she groaned whilst massaging her forehead. Had she been hit by a bus or something? Her body ached all over. 

Her eyes blinked several times adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. Was she in her room? Rolling onto her side, she felt around for her nightstand. Her fingers ghosted over an alarm clock and a studded chocker, Yep that was her room alright.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she attempted to stand. The floor was cold between her toes and a distinct splashing sound was heard as she took a step. Although the room was dark, she could make out ripples that flowed across the floor, her brows knitted together in confusion, why was her room flooded? She waded across the room until she bumped into a wall; using this as a guide she felt along it until she found a light switch.

Flicking it on the room immediately erupted in an unbearable light. Her eyes flickered closed at the offending light and she wiped away the tears that started to pool in her eyelids. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other, her pupils shrinking due to the brightness of the room.

Her eyes widened as she glanced around, where had all her stuff gone? She was now looking at a completely white expanse. Leaning back into the wall, she found herself falling backwards 'where'd the wall go?' Sitting up Rogue scanned around the place, a glimpse of something in the distance caught her eye. She squinted wondering what it was.

Standing once again, she walked towards the figure, but never seemed to get any closer to it. Standing still she huffed, it was like one of those annoying dreams where you run but get nowhere. She examined the thing in front of her, it appeared to be a figure of a female person, but it was too far away for any specifics.

_'Wake up'_ a bare whisper reverberated around her.

"Huh?" Rogue spoke out looking in all directions.

_'Wake up.'_ The ghostly voice resounded louder.

"Whose there?" Rogue shouted this time.

_'Rogue'_ a sharp, wraithlike voice cut through the echoes that surrounded her.

'_Please help me._' A hand grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip, Rogue turned around and as she did a scream erupted from her throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Rogue…Rogue wake up." Rogue shot up from her bed, screaming, her hands clutching at her throat.

"Rogue like calm down...shhh." Kitty tried to quiet her, but it was no help. "I like need some help here." She shouted out the door, no sooner as she had Logan came running in.

Rogue continued screaming, her hands now gripping her head as she thrashed from side to side. Logan gripped hold of her covered shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. Kitty was whispering soothing words to her.

"Come on kid snap outta it." She was bucking against him, shrieking in his ear. Turning to Kitty he motioned "Go get Beast."

A moment later she came running back with the resident doctor carrying a syringe.

"Try and hold her still." Logan roughly held Rogue down as Beast injected her with a tranquilizer. She immediately went motionless, her eyes fluttered close and her body went limp.

"What the heck was that?" Logan pulled away from the fragile girl and looked questionably at Beast.

"I do not know, all her stats seem fine. Did you notice any strange movements?" He looked towards Kitty, who was staring anxiously at the unconscious girl.

"Like she started shaking and sweating, like she was having a nightmare, her eyes started flickering, so I like called out to her a couple of times and then she like started screaming." She recalled her tail of events, Beast nodded in understanding, nightmares weren't rare to Rogue, however this particular one seemed more intense that usual.

"I shall go consult Charles, if there is any change, please call me immediately." Beast bid his leave to Logan and Kitty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue opened her eyes; she was back in the white place. Fearfully she glanced around, nothing was there. She silently thanked god, that thing…Person, whatever it was scared the crap out of her. All she remembered was those terrifying blue eyes; they seemed innocent, yet wicked and evil at the same time. She couldn't explain it, but it gave her the shivers.

Shaking off the feeling, Rogue ambled forward, there was no use in standing in one spot, and maybe she could find the way out of here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hank, my friend, what can I do for you?" Xavier asked politely as Beast entered his office.

"Charles, It is about Rogue." Beast had a grave expression on his face, Xavier indicated for him to continue. "It appears she just suffered a nightmare, however she woke up in violent fit. I had to use a tranquilizer to subdue her."

"Hmmm, this could be a side effect of having me enter her mind…or not." Xavier rested his chin in his hands in thought. "Unfortunately though as I said before, there is nothing we can do. This is all up to Rogue, it's her prerogative."

"Surely there is something we can do." Beast argued back.

"All we can do is give her the attention and care she craves for, the rest is up to her." Charles replied, concern evident in his tone.

"But it just seems so cruel."

"I know Hank, I know." Charles closed his eyes, _' I know you can fight it Rogue._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue sighed; it felt like she had been walking for ages, her legs were tired. Deciding to take a break, she laid down on the ground. A dizzy feeling swept over her so she closed her eyes momentarily.

"Like wake up, you lazy bum." She felt someone give her a sharp kick in her ribs.

"Kitty…? Where am I?" Rogue opened her eyes and gasped at the sight, Tonnes of People surrounded her, some she knew, and some she didn't. Her lungs tightened, she suddenly felt very claustrophobic

"It's about time you woke up, you're so pathetic." A girl hissed at her.

"Wanda?" Rogue mumbled, confused as hell, how did everyone get here? She felt another kick aimed at her back.

"Yeah you freak, you took away our lives,"

"Please…" Rogue rolled into a ball to protect herself.

"Aww what's wrong lil' Sheila? Upset? You gunna cry?" Pyro gave a mock whimper, which caused a sea of laughter. Twisted, sadistic laughter, Rogue covered her ears at the sound.

"Shut up."

"Poor Roguey, Boo hoo hoo." Someone teased.

"Shut up." Rogue cried, praying the people would stop.

"How did I end up vis such a veak schwester."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP." Rogue stood up and pushed past all the people. She carried on running, away from all the ridiculing voices until once again she was surrounded by nothing but colourlessness.

Stopping to catch her breath, she checked to make sure no one was following her.

'Save me.' Rogue slowly turned, a wave of dread flowing over her. There she was that same person. Those ethereal sky blue eyes, stared intensely at her, Rogue finally got a good look at the girl who was haunting her. Blonde locks cascaded down her back; her skin was pale, almost blending in with the background.

"W-What do you want?" Rogue stuttered

'Set me free.' The girl whispered, holding her hand out towards Rogue. Cautiously, Rogue slowly reached for the girls hand, as she did, she felt the world spinning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-MenXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly she blinked her eyes; the medial wards ceiling greeted her.

"Rogue…? Oh My God…Logan she's awake." Kitty screeched from Rogue's bedside.

"Kitty? Is that really you?" Rogue groggily asked, her gloved hand reaching towards the girls face.

"Yes it's like me." She replied as fingers roamed the contours of her face. Rogue felt a small smile edge its way on her face, was she home? Was she really home? God she really needed a cigarette, she wanted to smell the tobacco as she took a deep drag, feel the tang as it drifted down her throat. 'Wait a sec, ah don't smoke...why the heck do ah want a cigarette?'

Rogue quickly ignored her new craving as suddenly something else took her focus. She could smell something tangy, like blood, only more…more metallic. She lifted her gaze as Logan walked in. Her eyes rested on him, she could feel, taste all the metal that made up his skeleton. Logan winced as his body abruptly twitched; he glanced up at Rogue, who was staring excitedly at him.

Logan convulsed some more, was Rogue doing this to him? Kitty looked from one person to the other thinking exactly the same thing as Logan. Leaning over she shook the girl.

"Rogue, are you alright?" she moved the girls attention to herself and immediately Logan stopped twitching. As she got her wits back, Rogue's face morphed into look of fear.

"What's happenin' t'meh?"

* * *

**A/N**- There we have it, the end of that chapter. I would like to dedicate it to Kool Wolf, who who influenced me to update, and my boyfriend Hongasam, Who also persuaded me to and helped me out with writing this chappy. So hope you liked it. Please Review if you do have time. I love to find out what I'm doing right and wrong. So see ya soon. Toodles. 


End file.
